


Wake

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decided to wake Dean with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam decides to wake Dean with a kiss. He stares at his brother’s lips; plush and parted in sleep and fights the urge to bring Dean around with a cock down his throat instead. _Stick to the game plan_ , he tells himself. _Kiss first; mouth fucking later_.

He joins his brother on the bed, roughly jerking Dean’s legs apart and settling impatiently between them. Dean’s buttons dig into Sam’s belly, but that won’t be a problem for long; once Sam’s stripped his brother, the clothes won’t be coming back. 

_Nap time’s over, baby_ , Sam whispers jubilantly. _It’s time to play_.


End file.
